


Lady Magic’s Blessed Daughter

by omigod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigod/pseuds/omigod
Summary: A baby was born with a strange mark on her hand. Only when she turns eleven does she find out what that mark means.Watch as Serena grows and finds the true purpose she’s been blessed as Hekate’s Daughter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 77
Kudos: 257





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://omigod.tumblr.com/post/637148686345977858/serenas-farewell-ball-look-the-sash-was-the
> 
> https://omigod.tumblr.com/post/637148474639630336/serenas-mark-done-in-black-and-grey-on-her-right
> 
> https://omigod.tumblr.com/post/637148801859207168/serenas-beech-and-phoenix-feather-wand

On the last day of the seventh month in the year 1980, a child was born. With hair like the sky on a moonless night and eyes greener than the grass that covered the planet, the child came into the world peacefully. Emerald jewels surveyed the world around her as she was held in the loving arms of a father she would never know. 

The first year of her childhood was a happy one, though the child would remember little of it. She played with her father and her mother sang and read to her. The two adults in her life never noticed the seal on the palm of the child’s right hand, three crescent moons amid swirling lines. Never did they see the flowers bow to the child as she toddled in the grass or the very trees making sure she never lost her balance. 

One night, on the eve of her first birthday, a man came to their house. He tore through her father as her mother ran to protect the child the two had so lovingly raised, only to find the girl missing from her cradle. Curtains blew in the light summer breeze, the window looking to have been forced open. 

The mother cried in anguish, a small part of her wishing for the continued survival of the babe as another spell tore through her just as it did her husband. The madman approached the crib with a malicious smile, throwing away the body that had slumped over it. 

He too discovered the empty linens and growled in outrage as he began to tear the house apart.

Miles away, a marble floor was upheaved and large vines grew from the crack in the stone as the inhabitants rushed to the disturbance. A large flowerbud was lifted from between the vines and grew toward the group that had gathered at a safe distance. The flowerbud bloomed, revealing the missing child inside, cooing happily as she pet the soft petals. The group glanced toward one of their own who stood at the back, and as he approached the bud, the girl smiled with her gums and showed him her palm when a vine poked her hand.

The short being in front of the bud gasped and immediately directed others to gather up the girl and take her further into the structure as the vines retreated back into the ground, the marble mending itself as they went.

* * *

Serena was a bright child, often taking the Goblins by surprise. After the vines had brought her to them, she was named an Ally of the Goblin Nation and declared as the Goblin King’s own ward. 

They had to build her a greenhouse just to keep the plants from bursting through walls to check if she was alright. She was always around plants, most notably in her bedroom. There were flowers planted in alcoves in the stone walls and vines curling up the posts of her bed. She always felt secure when she was near plants, often hearing soft musical tones when she woke, only for it to cease immediately when she rose from the bed.

She was ten years old now, and had most of the control over her own limbs mastered even if her magic was wildly unpredictable. She ran about the Goblin King’s estates freely with the two Princes and attended lessons with them as well. 

The girl knew she wasn’t a Goblin, she’d been told that she wasn’t quite a number of times, but they were still her family. She was taught of the Wizarding World and their customs as well as Goblin customs, with history and how to be a lord as well. Her honorary father, Keargrim, had explained that she was Lady Potter Wyllt Le Fay in the Wizarding World, and that those titles had meaning. She was taught law and diplomatic relations because of it, on top of all the other things a child her age should learn. 

The Goblin Queen told her that she would be grateful for it later, and Serena was sure that she would be, she just didn’t see the need to rush all of this. Her guardians, King Keargrim and Queen Luilee, had been talking about where she’d go to school since she was six years old. She was fine with her lessons, and she exceeded them almost always, but she didn’t know why she'd need subjects like Ancient Chants, Nature Magic and Latin when her pseudo brothers didn’t. 

What Serena really wanted to know was, what was this strange marking on her right palm? 

Keargrim had promised to tell her on her eleventh birthday, just before she was to leave for Durmstrang Institute. From what she’d heard, it was almost unheard of for girls to attend, so she didn’t quite know how she got in. Unless, of course, her pseudo dad had bribed them. Which she honestly didn’t put past him.

Well, today she was eleven, and as Serena lay in bed, she sighed with a feeling of contentedness and the thought of finally knowing what this mark was. When she was out with her family, everyone always bowed. That was what you did when you came across royalty. But even when she was on her own, the Goblins always seemed to bow just a bit lower than they did for Keargrim. She knew it had to do with the mark on her palm, and it only frustrated her more. It was like everyone was in on a secret she wasn’t allowed to know.

The young witch spelled her hair into a neat bun with her wand before moving into the bathroom to bathe. Stylists would surely be at her door soon, to prepare her for the ball tonight. A ball was held every year, for her birthday, her brothers’ and the King’s and Queen’s birthdays. The ball this year would be a farewell to the adopted daughter of the royal family as she went to continue her studies. The Goblin people liked to call her Princess, when in actuality she was just Lady Serena, Ward of the King. It always made her feel embarrassed and slightly pleased when she caught someone referring to her as a princess. It was never said to her face, but the maids gossiped loudly.

She’d just put on a bathrobe when her door was knocked on harshly, and she called for the stylists to come in as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was quickly swept up in a swirl of fabrics and gemstones after deep bows were offered to her, and she shook her head with a gentle smile as she was laced into layer after layer before they pulled out a white dress with flowing sleeves. 

She always wore white, red and black at formal events and in public. She wasn’t exactly sure why but her mother had explained that it had to do with her mark, and that she would know in time.

She was quickly wrangled into the dress as another stylist draped a Goblin made gold and moonstone necklace riddled with charms around her neck, slipping matching earrings into her ears. Her hair was left down, with strands pulled away from her face and tied at the back with a black ribbon before a red camellia was tucked into it. Two bracelets, one in obsidian and one in pearl were slipped on her left wrist with two rings of ruby and sapphire were slipped on her left pointer finger and right pointer finger. Her lordship ring, the three having combined into one when she became Lady Potter Wyllt Le Fay, sat on her right ring finger and her gold ring with the Royal Family’s crest sat on her left middle finger.

A sash of red and black was slipped across her breast, a pin matching the mark on her hand encrusted with moonstones kept the sash on her shoulder, the bottom of the sash sewn shut before it was pinned discreetly to the dress to keep the sash straight. Light makeup was applied on her cheeks, lips and eyes before the stylists finally deemed her perfect. 

She’d be taking a selection of jewels and dresses with her to Durmstrang just in case of any school dances. Her pseudo mother had been most adamant about it, going so far as to have her trunk custom made with a closet and wards strong enough to keep a dragon out. She’d spent a lot of time with the female Goblin going over beauty charms. She had no idea why her mother knew so many, but she was grateful for the knowledge. The Queen had insisted that her little girl learn in style, so in style she was. 

Serena felt that the section of furs was too much, but when Mother insisted, she always got what she wanted. She wouldn’t fight with the Gobliness, predicting she’d probably be grateful for it later. She slipped her feet into the provided strappy gold heels, and she thanked the stylists before drifting out of her room to find her parents. 

Feet clicking against the stone floor, a servant came to tell her that her parents were waiting for her, and she flew into the private sitting room where her pseudo parents were waiting and sat down promptly after smiling at the two. Her father looked serious, and she felt her mood shift to match. With a glance to Mother, she began to speak. 

“You wanted to see me, Father?” The girl’s voice echoed softly in the room, and the Goblin King nodded.

“Yes, Serena. I told you I’d tell you what your mark means on your eleventh birthday, before you left for the Durmstrang Institute.” The Goblin said, and she sat up a little straighter. “You’re old enough now to know who you are.” She smiled brilliantly at the man and he smiled back a bit before beginning. “Let me begin by telling you a story. One day, in the middle of Gringott’s main hall, vines burst through the marble, allowing a flowerbud to pass. The bud opened and there you sat, giggling as the vines entertained you and persuaded you to show me your palm.” 

She watched her father with rapt attention as he told her the story of how she was brought to her family. She’d never heard it before, and she wondered why such a wonderful tale was hidden from her. 

“I looked at your palm and knew immediately what your mark meant. Every being, creature and magical knows what that mark means. It marks you as the Daughter of Lady Hekate.” She looked between her parents in shock. Lady Magic had chosen her? Of course she’d heard of the Daughters of Hekate, but there hadn’t been one in centuries. Looking down at herself, she suddenly realized how she was dressed. She was wearing the Lady’s colors and all her gemstones. Even the golden sandals she wore were inspired by the Lady. She looked up at Father, shock still written on her face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked softly, her expression melting into one of confusion rather than shock.

“We wanted you to have a worry free childhood, Serena.” Mother spoke up for the first time. “You deserved to be sheltered for at least a little while. You have been so blessed, my child, so blessed. You have amazing power, far surpassing even the greatest of wizards. It’s why you got your wand so early. It’s why we’ve been teaching you all we have.” 

She thought back to her Beech and Phoenix feather wand in a hidden pocket of her dress that she had gotten when she was nine. She thought back to all the times she’d caused things to happen purely by stray thoughts alone. She thought about the plants and how they called her. Serena looked up and smiled at her parents.

“Thank you, for everything. And I mean that. I know it must’ve been difficult.” She said quietly as she moved to embrace her mother before moving to her father.

“You will always be our child, dearest. Blood or not.” Father spoke up. “Now go join your brothers on the balcony. The ball is starting soon, we’ll be there in a moment.” 

At her father’s words, she smiled and curtsied before making her way out of the sitting room and toward the ballroom’s balcony on the second floor.

* * *

A pair of grey wool thigh socks, brown ankle boot heels with fur wrapped around the ankle, red skirted jacket, white cashmere sweater, grey wool skirt, leather belt, dragonhide gloves, fur lined jacket and fur hat later, she was dressed for her first day at Durmstrang. She said goodbye to her family before stepping through the floo into the Headmaster’s office at the school with her shrunken trunk in her coat pocket. 

A tall man stood from his desk as she dusted herself of ash and tugged off her gloves, stowing them in a pocket inside her cloak. Looking up at the man, she smiled gracefully as he watched her three rings glitter in the sunlight. She’d gotten another one for her birthday, a golden ring with Lady Hekate’s seal and all her stones in a pattern starting with moonstone at each side of the seal. With that gentle voice of hers, she began to speak in perfect Norwegian. 

“Headmaster Karkaroff, I am Serena Nyx Potter. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He looked back up to her face in surprise as she took off her hat and shrunk it, putting it in the pocket with her gloves. “I understand I am a bit late, my apologies. Mother and Father had something to discuss with me.”

“The pleasure is mine, Lady Serena. No apologies necessary.” The man smiled as his voice boomed, beginning to lead her out and toward the feast probably. “I understand the students and teachers are only to know you as Lady Serena.” They strode down a tapestry filled hallway, her sharp heel clicks accompanying his thumping footsteps.

“Yes, my parents were quite insistent that my last names not be used for the safety of my person.” 

“I understand, Lady Serena. You will be given private quarters, one of the teachers will escort you after the feast. The password will be set by yourself and can only be changed by you.” She nodded, as two doors opened in front of them and she and the Headmaster walked down the aisle, two long tables full of boys watching after them. She took in the hall, the magnificent glass ceiling and lovely masonry catching her eye. Durmstrang was much like home, she decided. The Headmaster walked up the few steps to the head table, the dias rounded before merging into the wall. She decided to stay on the floor, stepping slightly to the side so the Headmaster could speak.

“Students, I have an announcement. Durmstrang has accepted a very prodigious student this year, Lady Serena. We as a school have not seen a female student for decades, so remember to be courteous towards her. Should your attitudes be less than desirable, it will be you who takes responsibility instead of Durmstrang.” The man turned to her and bowed his head slightly. “Welcome to Durmstrang, Lady Serena.” He gestured for her to take a seat, and she moved to the left table, where a chair swiftly appeared for her between two boys.

She slipped her outer jacket from her shoulders and sat elegantly as the chair pulled itself out and pushed itself back in soundlessly, the red fabric cradling her body as she laid her jacket on her lap. As the feast began, she allowed the boys around her to serve themselves first before she took her own food, choosing a simple meal. It was a far cry from what she was used to, but it was hearty all the same. Her rings seemed to draw attention, and an older boy finally worked up the courage to ask her some questions. 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Serena. I am Viktor Krum.” The serious looking, dark haired boy began and she smiled at him softly. 

“The pleasure is mine, Mister Krum.” She said in that lilting tone of hers before taking a long sip from her goblet. 

“I see you are an ally of the Goblin Royal Family.” The boy stated, purposely leading her toward the subject. She smirked into her cup before placing it back on the table, a kind light taking over her eyes. 

“The Goblin King took me in when I was very young. His Majesty and his family are as close as my own blood.” Serena spoke into the anticipatory atmosphere, her right pointer finger tapping against the goblet. That seemed to be the end of that line of questioning and the feast ended an hour later, one of the professors escorting her to the eastern tower, where her rooms had been set up. She was left in front of a painting of a beautiful woman, and the painting very calmly asked for her to set the password.

“Hekate’s Blessed.” She swiftly spoke her chosen phrase in Latin. The painting swung open and she stepped into a nicely decorated living room. Her parents must have communicated the need for plants in the space, because it was absolutely teeming with potted plants, vines and flowers. It was beautiful, she thought. She quickly moved her trunk into the bedroom and her daily clothing into the provided wardrobe. 

The bedroom was spacious and, if possible, even more crammed with plants. Sunlight streamed in from the windows and the snowy grounds painted a beautiful picture for her to look out of. The bed was dressed in pinks and blues, the soft duvet looking so inviting in the face of the wintery climate.

Serena smiled, looking about her new set of rooms, the rooms she’d use for seven years until she passed her NEWTS. She could picture herself spending much of her time here, escaping from the veritable hoard of men she found herself now surrounded by.

It would be a good seven years, she decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Comments are very much appreciated!


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://omigod.tumblr.com/post/637344013147668480/serenas-16th-birthday-hall-look

The plants sang freely now, no longer only reserving their music for the early morning light. Their stalks bent toward her eagerly when she passed and she had gotten into the habit of running a loving finger across their petals. Her mother had sent her some books from the Le Fay vault, written by Morgana herself. These books taught her how to harness her magic, telling her stories of the woman’s own life as she discovered her own magic.

It was said that the last Blessed Daughter before her was Morgana, and apparently it was true. The book detailed so many rituals and meetings with Lady Magic herself, it was inspiring. This woman had healed thousands with the magic she was blessed with, Serena wanted to change the world like she had. She wanted to spread nature and magic to the far corners of the planet.   
That desire is what had brought her here today. Now thirteen, Serena had sequestered herself in her rooms at Durmstrang for days with the simple message that she wasn’t to be disturbed even if the castle was burning down. 

Candles were spread about the room, and she’d drawn her mark with chalk on the stone floor. With a seed sitting before one of the crescents to represent the Maiden, a flower sitting in a pot to represent the Mother, and a withered flower to represent the Crone. Serena sat in the middle of the chalk and touched her forehead to the ground before beginning her chant in Latin.

“Maiden, I call upon your energy to bolster myself to do what must be done. Mother, I call upon your kindness to help me give my own. Crone, I call upon your wisdom to guide me in this uncertain future.” Wind began to sweep around her, blowing out the candles and stirring the chalk dust into the air. Serena kept her forehead on the floor as she finished her chant. “Lady of Magic, Hekate, I ask for guidance and the strength to accept the things I am unable to change.” The wind calmed, and the candles slowly flickered back to life as she felt a warm rush of magic roam over her. 

“Raise your head, my daughter.” An echo sounded, and she slowly looked up to find a dark haired woman with golden eyes in front of her. She was clothed in what looked like gold and the night sky, moonstones and pearls hanging from her neck whilst her hands were adorned in rubies and sapphires. A crown of seven golden spikes sat on her head, a crescent moon in gold painted upon her forehead. “You have learned to call me much earlier than my last daughter, but the way you’ve done it is cumbersome for you. Next time you wish to speak with me, step into the dirt and channel your magic to create a ring of wildflowers. Press your hands together and ask for guidance. I will come to you, child mine.”

“Yes, Mother.” Serena could do nothing but respond breathlessly. The only word that felt right was ‘Mother’ for this woman, this goddess.

“I have a gift for you, my dear one.” The goddess smiled and brought her hands together before blowing into them. At once, constellations of two dogs began to run around her before smoke covered them completely. The smoke retreated, and in the constellations’ place sat two Belgian Turvurens. They ran up to her happily and sat down at her sides, pressing close to be petted and admired. Serena beamed up at Lady Magic as she ran a hand over each dog. “They will protect you against all, just as nature does.”

“Thank you, Mother.” The girl spoke gently as the goddess began to fade, her cloak of stars and gold turning to the clouds of a nebula oh so slowly.

“Have courage, my daughter. All will reveal itself in time.” The goddess disappeared completely with those final words, and Serena smiled softly as her new companions stayed with her. Standing, she cleaned the floor with a wave of her hand and rushed out of her apartments, jacket in hand and dogs in tow.

* * *

She loved practicing magic, every type of it. Her goddess Mother had explained to her when she’d asked that Dark Magic was not inherently evil just like Light Magic was not inherently good. The goddess had told her it was the intention behind the spell, charm or curse that turned it good or evil. She had told Serena that there was always a balance with Magic, and that she couldn’t have one side of the coin without the other. Stars wouldn’t shine in a sky shining with the same light. 

When she cast a spell or charmed something to do this or that, she always relished the feeling of warmth rushing to her palms. It always answered so easily, her magic, like turning on a tap. Her soul felt complete when she used her gift. 

She was fourteen when her magic drew her to create for the first time. 

Serena was laid across the grass on the school grounds with her dogs, Benji and Alexei, not far from her when she felt the urge to bury her hands in the dirt. Rolling up onto her knees, she fixed her emerald eyes on the ground in front of her before hesitantly planting her hands on the ground. Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt her magic rush into the ground. Slowly, she began to hear the comforting symphony of flowers instead of just the gentle buzz of grass. Her eyes opened to find herself now sitting in a field of gardenias, the flowers all bending toward her as she smiled and her companions came to lick her cheeks.

She had made something beautiful, and she loved that feeling. With gentle grace, she stood up and began to walk back to the castle, her dogs following behind her faithfully. Little did she know that she had created an eternal field of gardenias. As long as a strain of her goddess Mother existed in the universe, these flowers would bloom every year.

In the Astral Realm, Lady Hekate proudly fawned over the first of her daughter’s creations.

* * *

Serena wore a black, high necked dress with a sweetheart neckline decorated in red lace. The dress she wore was one sleeved, her right arm covered in fine black lace, it’s skirt flowing around her attractively as her feet slipped into white and gold heels. Her hair was pulled up attractively into a low bun, ringlets of hair curling around her face. A sash of white was slipped across her torso, once more pinned by the gold recreation of her goddess Mother’s seal. Obsidian and gold earrings hung from her ears with a ruby and pearl gold bracelet on her wrist. Her hands were decorated with her lordship ring on her right ring finger, her wardship ring on her right middle finger, and a sapphire and pearl gold ring on her left pointer finger. 

It was her sixteenth birthday, and her parents had gladly invited all of Durmstrang to the celebratory ball. Including the Headmaster and professors. She didn’t know exactly how many were coming, but her stylists were quite determined to present her as a beautiful, sophisticated lady in lieu of so many guests her age. The Goblins knew she was already of the finest breeding, it was the humans they needed to convince. At least that was what her mother had told her.

She left her rooms feeling beautiful, the skirts of her dress which clung slightly to her hips before fanning out swishing about her as she made her way quickly to the ballroom’s balcony. She made it just in time as her mother shot her an amused look just as she and Father were announced. 

“Their Majesties, King Keargrim and Queen Luilee!” The steward shouted into the hall, and the curtains opened for the first time that night. Her mother and father walked out to the sound of bowing from the men and the rustling of fabrics as women from Allied Families. “Their Royal Highnesses, Princes Srird and Iakt!” Her brothers entered the ballroom next before the steward finally announced her. “Ward of Their Majesties, Lady Serena!” 

She stepped out demurely as the velvet curtains opened once more, making her way slowly down the steps as she joined her family on the raised platform that held five thrones. Her father’s and mother’s thrones were held five steps above her brothers’ while theirs were held five steps above her own. She sat down gracefully as music began to play and almost immediately, Viktor, who had graduated a year prior, came up to ask her to dance. 

“My Lady, may I have this dance?” The Bulgarian said cheekily in heavily accented English and she smirked before rising and taking two, slow steps toward him, before whipping around to face her parents. She curtsied deeply after having taken two steps to the right of the young man. 

“Your Majesty and my most honored Father, may I have your permission to dance?” Her hands slipped to clasp themselves in front of her as her father snorted and gave his permission. She turned toward Viktor and promptly took his arm, dragging him into the crowd to begin dancing. At his wild look as they started something that resembled a waltz, she laughed lightly. “What? You didn’t think I’d make it easy for you, did you?” 

The doors to the ballroom burst open and she watched as the party stopped. A messenger was running towards her parents, and she shot an apologetic look to Viktor as she hastened toward the thrones, the sound of her heels on marble the only sound in the hall as people collectively held their breaths. She hurried up the steps to kneel at her mother’s side as Father swore and started to rise. 

She and her mother began following instantly, leaving her brothers in the ballroom to tend to the guests as they hurried from the party. They rushed to the War Chamber, she and Mother standing with her father as the advisors began to gather. Father turned to them and began to speak in a low tone, with her kneeling next to the two, her hands clasped in theirs. 

“I’ve received word that Wizarding Britain is launching a war against a Dark Lord no one has even heard from in years. We don’t know why, but I’m going to prepare to close the banks just in case.” She felt a twist inside her at her father’s words and she quickly bid them goodbye before racing to the indoor courtyard. Her heels clicked sharply against the floor, and she locked the doors behind her when she entered. 

Serena immediately kneeled in the dirt and clasped her hands together, calling forth a ring of flowers.

* * *

Her goddess Mother had given her her first task. Serena was both elated and concerned. Elated because Mother trusted her, and concerned because of what the goddess had tasked her with. 

“Now is the time to take up the Ancient Birthright, child mine. Reveal your power. They cannot refuse you, and with your very presence peace will be brought to the minds of the innocent and fear to the minds of the despicable.”

Those words had pierced through her heart, and she felt her blood quicken. It was cryptic and only held the barest of instructions, but she still felt the weight of the goddess’ words like heavy stones on her shoulders. Her birthright, Mother had said. 

What even was her birthright?

Power? Authority? The ability to veto laws? Serena had no idea. She sighed heavily, bringing a brush through her soft waves of hair. Why was Ancient Magic and her goddess Mother always so cryptic? The only thing she could think of that even related to revealing her power would be to waltz into the Ministry and take her seats before casually announcing herself as a Blessed Daughter. 

Her mother and father were firmly against it, but she couldn’t just disobey a goddess. She would have to reveal herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’d like you all to vote on who Serena ends up with! 
> 
> A) Severus Snape 
> 
> B) Voldemort
> 
> C) bOtH?
> 
> D) someone else (tell me who!!)


	3. Attack on the Blessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://omigod.tumblr.com/post/638432382174773249/serenas-wizengamot-look
> 
> https://omigod.tumblr.com/post/638432483839492096/serenas-press-conference-look

A white and cream dress had slipped over her shoulders, white heels on her feet. A sapphire ring on her right pointer finger and a moonstone ring on her left pointer finger. Her lordship ring sat on her right ring finger, bracelets of rubies and sapphires around her left wrist. The Ally ring was placed on her right middle finger, a delicate show of power to all who glanced at her right hand. A necklace of pearls was strung about her neck, it’s matching earrings in her ears and a matching bracelet around her right wrist. Lastly, a black cloak was tied around her shoulders, it’s hood pulled up to cover her delicately braided hair. 

Serena left quickly after thanking the stylists, throwing powder into her personal floo and calling for the Ministry. Stepping through the green flames, she arrived at the entrance, and hurried toward the security checks. A wizard sitting at a desk looking frightfully bored began to speak without looking up. 

“Name and purpose of visit.” 

“Lady Serena Potter Wyllt Le Fay, the Wizengamot session is today, is it not?.” She produced her wand at the surprised look and delicately displayed her right hand. The man was quick to let her through after that, and she swiftly made her way toward the elevators. She drew her cloak around her as she stepped out onto the correct floor, heading toward the Wizengamot chambers. She could hear the meeting starting and she unlaced and shrunk her cloak, putting it into a pocket before she stepped inside. 

She kept her hands in front of her and her head raised as she strode confidently into the chamber. The Chief Warlock Dumbledore, she identified, stopped speaking immediately as she stood in the center, a gentle smile in place. Something inside her rankled as twinkling blue eyes met emerald green. 

“Are you lost, young lady?” The old man said in a patronizing tone that she immediately hated. 

“I’m afraid not, Chief Warlock. Only mildly disappointed in Wizarding Britain’s choice of representatives.” She glanced toward the Minister, her smile growing into a grin that could rival a Goblin’s. “I am Lady Serena Nyx Potter Wyllt Le Fay. I am here to claim my seats.” It was silent for a while, before that infernal Chief Warlock spoke up.

“No one has been born into the Le Fay or Wyllt lines since Merlin and Morgana. And if you are indeed Serena Potter, where is your lordship ring?” Her grin only grew as she lifted her right hand. 

“My rings, notice the plural Chief Warlock, sit on my right hand. Just next to my Goblin Ally ring, you’ll find.” Whispers began to grow as twinkling eyes hardened and she brought her right hand back down to rest in front of her torso. 

“Even so, Miss Potter, you are not of age. Please appoint a proxy so that they may vote on your behalf-,” she cut him off with a sharp look. 

“Chief Warlock, please address me as Lady Potter Wyllt Le Fay. I will not ask again. And no, I shall not be appointing a proxy, as my mother has declared that I take the seats myself.” The whispers started up again, and Dumbledore’s jaw twitched.

“Lady Potter Wyllt Le Fay, your mother has passed on. These statements just prove you are not fit to sit on the Wizengamot.” She stamped her foot twice on the ground and lifted her right hand into the air, watching as her goddess Mother’s seal was drawn into the floor in golden light, her mark lighting up the same color. There were gasps as Dumbledore stood up, looking at her like she’d just killed a baby. 

“Chief Warlock, I was not referring to Lily Potter. Lady Hekate, my goddess Mother, has asked me to take my seats, and I am complying. Do not make me swear on my magic to convince you, Mother is already impatient.” Flowers began to bloom in her hair, creating a crown for her. She dropped her hand and the light faded as she stared Dumbledore straight in the eye. Suddenly, a group of hound patronuses were at her side, nuzzling her affectionately as she stared the old man down. He honestly looked like he was about to blow a gasket. 

“Seeing as how the Chief Warlock refuses to speak, may I take my seats, Minister? Unless you have an issue with Lady Magic’s declaration?” She turned her gaze and sweet smile to the Minister, who immediately began sputtering before allowing her to take her seats. 

She conferred the seats to the Neutral Sect and sat down at the top tier of the Wizengamot. The uproar was almost instantaneous, members of the Light Sect jumping up while Dumbledore began to take control of the room, shooting off several bangs from his wand. 

“Oh dear, I believe Miss Potter may be under some compulsions-,” she stood up instantly and glared at the man. 

“It is Lady Potter Wyllt Le Fay, Chief Warlock. You will address me properly. And to claim I am under compulsions is insulting both to my Mother and my guardians. I will not yield my authority over to a whitewashed wizard who doesn’t acknowledge the balance.” She hissed, her Goblin temper flaring up as she glared at the man. Many of the Dark Sect sounded their agreement, as did her own Sect whilst the Light Sect cried in outrage. 

“And who are your guardians, Lady Potter? I’m sure we’d all like to know where you’ve been for the past sixteen years.” A lord in the Light Sect shouted and she just grinned. 

“Why, the esteemed King and Queen of the Goblin Nation! Lady Magic delivered me to their doorstep herself when I was threatened as an infant.” Her grin turned predatory as the man paled. “So please, continue to insult the choices of my goddess Mother and my guardians. I’m sure the resulting explosion will be simply beautiful.” As if to prove her point, the hound patronuses began to growl, having refused to dissipate until their mistress’ daughter was safe. “Now, if you’re all quite finished, I believe we’d all like to get on with the session.” She watched Dumbledore clear his throat before beginning.

“Now, we’re here to vote on the Werewolf Registration Act, which will require werewolves to register themselves with the Ministry. Our debate was last session so if anyone has any remarks, please state them now. If not, we shall carry on with the vote.” Dumbledore spoke to a silent room, and when no one spoke up, he called for the vote. 

“Those in favor?” She watched as the entire Light Sect raised their hands with two from the Neutral Sect. “Those against?” She raised her own hand, the rest of her Sect following as well as the Dark Sect. “Abstained?” A man in the Light Sect raised his hand. Dumbledore looked like he’d eaten a lemon as he counted the votes. “The nays have it, the Werewolf Registration Act has not been passed. If no one else has any other business, we shall conclude here.” When no one spoke, Dumbledore shot a few bangs into the air.

She descended when the end of the session was called, wanting to head toward the exit before the Light Sect could get to her, but she found herself blocked by a few Lords and Ladies from the Dark and Neutral Sects. 

“Lady Potter Wyllt Le Fay. I am Lord Lucius Malfoy. Myself and my associates were hoping you’d join us for lunch at my manor.” A blonde man at the front spoke and she smiled charmingly, her hands once more folded in front of her. She waited for her goddess Mother to give her a push, and she felt nothing but encouragement from the deity to join the Lords. 

“I’d be delighted, Lord Malfoy.”

* * *

She stepped from the floo in Malfoy Manor’s reception room, a quick spell brushing the soot and ash from her dress. She was faced with a stern woman and a snooty looking blonde boy looking to be her age. Serena smiled softly as Lord Malfoy introduced her.

“Lady Potter, this is my wife, Narcissa Malfoy née Black. Your cousin. And my heir, Draco.” She smiled charmingly at Narcissa while offering her hand to Draco, who kissed the air above it. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cousin. Heir Malfoy.” 

“Welcome to our home, Lady Potter. You’ll be joining us for lunch?” The woman started leading her into the manor, and as she followed, she noticed the boy stay behind with his father to wait for the other guests. 

“Yes, my apologies if it’s an inconvenience. Lord Malfoy approached me after the session today and invited me. And please, call me Serena. No need for formalities with family.”

“We’re so pleased to have you, Serena dear. Call me Cissa. It’s hardly an inconvenience.” Narcissa smiled as she was led into the dining hall. Narcissa offered her the seat to the right of the head setting and she sat down with practiced grace as the other guests filed in. Lord Malfoy sat down at the head of the table with Narcissa at the other end. Lord Nott sat across from her, with the others filling in as lunch was served. 

“I must say, Lady Potter, today’s session would have been frightfully boring without your appearance.” Lord Avery, who was sitting next to Lord Flint, intoned as she took a delicate spoonful of her soup. 

“I’m happy to provide a break from such monotony, Lord Avery.” A polite smile crossed her face as she sipped her wine. 

The rest of the meal passed with similar praise and pleasantries and many trying to set her up with their sons before she finally managed to excuse herself and floo back to her suite in the palace section of Gringotts. From the numerous Yule invitations, she figured she’d have to charm her parents into allowing her to use the ballroom to host one of her own.

* * *

She woke to the blaring of alarms from the siege wards and she found her trunk already packed with her things. The plants were urging her to get up and vines were offering her a black velvet cloak. Slipping into the fabric, she raised her hood and tucked the now shrunken trunk away into the cloak’s pocket. Alexei and Benji were at her sides while she slipped her feet into ballet flats and fled her rooms. The two hounds ran with her as she came upon a full scale battle in the entry hall of the palace.

Masked men fired spells at the guards and she felt her hackles rise. With a twitch of her wrist, the aggressors were wrapped in vines bursting from the floor. Starting down the stairs, she watched as the guards took relieved breaths as they bowed to her slightly. Silencing the attackers, she turned to the nearest goblin as her family approached. 

“Throw them all in prison.” Her orders were swiftly carried out as she turned to find her brothers and parents looking ruffled as if they’d dressed hastily. “Father, I’m going to need a press conference. I’m going to speak to the prisoners first, but the press need to be here as soon as possible. Preferably in the next three hours.” 

“It will be done.” She nodded stiffly and hurried back to her bedroom with the dogs to dress. Her trunk was quickly placed down and her clothing and jewelry replaced in her closet. She pulled a black dress with flowing sleeves and a white lace neckline out and slid it on after slipping her feet into black heels. She slipped on her lord, Ally, moonstone, ruby and sapphire rings, all on different fingers before placing a bracelet of pearls around her wrist. Obsidian earrings sat in her ears and she was finally satisfied. Her hair was done in a tight bun to make her look more severe, a circlet of gold with a crescent moon slipped on her head to sit in the middle of her forehead. 

Alexei and Benji accompanied down to the dungeons, guards nodding to her as she was escorted to the prisoners by the jailer. In an instant, she was faced with unmasked witches and wizards with their left forearms bared to her gaze. No mark sat on the skin, and her mood darkened as she turned toward one of the captives. 

“Who dares attack Hekate’s Blessed? Daughter of Mother Magic and Lady of Houses Potter, Wyllt and Le Fay? Who dares attack the Goblin Nation without provocation?” The man she spoke to, a man with a magical eye and a missing leg, refused to answer. “Speak! How dare you attack those which Mother Magic have chosen?!” She barked, forcing Magic into her palms before aiming the golden shine at the man. “What is your name?”

“Mad-Eye M-Moody.” The man struggled against her spell, but ultimately failed. 

“Who sent you?” She hissed.

“The Order of the Phoenix.” The man droned, the spell taking full effect. 

“Who leads the Order of the Phoenix?” The man began struggling again, and blood began to leak from his mouth as he bit his tongue. 

“Albus Dumbledore!” He finally shouted, gasping for air, and she released the spell before turning to the jailor.

“Summon the Master Prosecutor. Have them interrogated with truth serum. I want every bit of information.” She turned and stormed out of the dungeons. Her heels clicked sharply against the marble as her hounds trotted beside her. A paper airplane came zipping toward her and she caught it midair. Unfolding the paper, she banished the missive informing her the press were in the conference room. The doors opened for her and she stormed down the aisle of crazed reporters to stand on the stage that had been set up. A chair was set for her, and she sat down swiftly with the hounds at her sides before beginning.

“The reason you all have been asked to attend a press conference so early in the morning, ladies and gentlemen, is because of a grievous crime against myself as the Lady Hekate’s Blessed and the Lady Potter Wyllt Le Fay.” Whispering started as photos snapped. 

“This morning, I woke to find the siege wards of my home, the Goblin Nation England Royal Palace, blaring to indicate an attack. A group of masked witches and wizards broke into my home and were engaging the guards in a battle that injured Goblin citizens in the very entry hall you passed through on your way here.” She said softly, her voice filling the room. 

“Investigations are being conducted, but I can tell you with surety that this attack was not perpetrated by the Dark Lord. I have questioned the attackers myself and they neither bear his mark nor do they claim to follow him under a truth inducing spell. They are currently being questioned with Veritaserum, and the interrogations are being watched thoroughly. Memories will be saved for when the perpetrators of this vicious and unprecedented attack are tried under Goblin Law.” She waited to allow the dictaquills to catch up. “I can say beyond a shadow of a doubt that one attacker has been identified as Mad-Eye Moody, who has revealed the attack was ordered and carried out by the Order of the Phoenix. I will now take questions.” 

“Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet! How are we to believe what you’re saying is the truth?” The blonde shouted, many humming with agreement. Serena sighed and stood, raising her marked hand. 

“I, Serena Nyx Potter Wyllt Le Fay, do hereby swear on my magic that everything I’ve said has been the truth. So I say, so mote it be.” The reporters held their breaths as she conjured up bowls of water for her two dogs.

* * *

BLESSED DAUGHTER OF HEKATE ATTACKED 

by Rita Skeeter

Serena smiled at the article before rolling over in bed and going back to sleep. She was going to have a lot of work to do.


	4. Yuletide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://omigod.tumblr.com/post/638518189265977344/serenas-yuletide-look

With a burst of her magic, the hall was lined with garlands of holly and pine, white bows tucked between the loops. Vases that were placed on pedestals around the hall were filled with poinsettias and lilies. With a final touch of magic, a wreath of holly bloomed in her hair, and she was satisfied with the decorations. 

She’d dressed in a white ball gown, with a ruby necklace and matching earrings which complemented the wreath in her hair. A sash of red and black sat across her torso with the gold pin of her mark pinned to the shoulder of her dress. Her lordship and Ally rings sat on her right hand while her moonstone and obsidian rings sat on her left. Her hair was tucked into a low bun at the nape of her neck, white heels completed the look. She’d organized a Yule Ball for the entire Wizengamot, inviting all three Sects. She’d added a Yule ritual for the Dark and Dark Neutral families after the Light families had left for the evening. Her goddess Mother had instructed her on an ancient ritual lost to time that she doubted any Wix would be aware of. 

She had about fifteen minutes before the guests started to arrive, and the servants were starting to bring in the food, setting it on the long table on one side of the ballroom. Chairs and couches had been set up for the guests who either wanted to rest or eat. Mulled wine, champagne and hard cider were ready to be served in flutes and wine glasses. Tumblers were ready with hard liquors and mugs of chocolate were prepared should any children attend. 

Servants were ready to escort guests to the ballroom and Serena took up her place near the doors to greet the guests that arrived in the first half hour. She could hear footsteps of people decidedly not Goblins, and after taking a breath, turned to face them with a polite smile.

In came a red haired family with seven children. She fought to control a grimace as she noticed that the man and woman and their two youngest were dressed in no better than rags. The five older children were dressed nicely enough, but it was honestly like these people didn’t even take care of themselves. 

“Lady Potter Wyllt Le Fay, a pleasure.” The man spoke, and she offered him her hand, which instead of kissing, he shook. “I’m Arthur Weasley and this is my lovely wife Molly.” She offered the woman a smile. “My two youngest, Ron and Ginny.” The boy looked to be her age, and she nodded gracefully. “The twins, Fred and George.” She offered them her hand, which they kissed the air above in succession. “My third eldest, Percy and my second eldest, Charlie.” They too kissed the air above her hand. “And my eldest, Bill.” He kissed the air above her hand as well, and she smiled politely, somewhat relieved that the heir of the family knew of proper etiquette.

“I’m so pleased you all could attend. Please, help yourselves to the refreshments whilst I greet the other guests.” She smiled diplomatically while the two youngest all but ran to the table of food with their elders behind them. 

“Serena, dear!” She turned to find Cissa, Lucius and Draco behind her, as they’d asked her to call them. “You’ve outdone yourself with the decorations! And you look positively gorgeous, my dear.” Cissa gushed, leaning in so they could press kisses to each other’s cheeks. 

“Thank you, Cissa. You look stunning, as always.” The woman truly did look stunning, dressed in black and silver. She turned to Lucius and Draco with a smile. “Lucius, Draco. I’m so pleased you could come.” 

“We wouldn’t miss it, Cousin.” Draco spoke, and he kissed the air above her hand. 

“Please, go enjoy yourselves. I’ll join you after I greet the rest of the guests.” Lucius pressed a kiss against her cheek and the Malfoys were quickly away as she greeted more families.

* * *

She was talking with a lord when a man cleared his throat behind her, and she turned to find Viktor standing there with a wide smile on his face. She swiftly excused herself and kissed both of Viktor’s cheeks.

“Viktor! I didn’t see you come in!” The Bulgarian drew her out onto the floor and the began to dance. 

“Ve didn’t vinish our dance.” He smiled and she laughed, the music dropping before picking back up again as they danced through the next song. She watched as the Light families began to filter out, turning to Viktor to speak in Bulgarian. 

“You are staying for the ritual, yes?” At the man’s nod, she pulled away and swept toward the entrance to the ballroom. After casting a Sonorous on herself and checking to make sure the Light families had left, she began speaking in English. “Lords and Ladies, if you’d please join me in the ritual chamber for the Yule Ceremony.” Her heel clicks were joined by the mass of footsteps of the guests as they were led into the ritual chamber. Once everyone was inside, she closed the doors with a wave of her hand. A tap of her foot against the marble floor etched her goddess Mother’s seal in chalk into the floor. She took her place at the center before beginning the ritual.

“Please join hands around the outline of the ritual circle as we summon the pillars.” She watched as the guests spread out around the ritual circle before she began her chant. “Lady Magic, Patron Goddess of the Wix. The Maiden.” She raised her hand to a crescent moon, a statue of Hekate shimmering into existence. “The Mother.” She did the same with the crescent at the back of the room. “The Crone.” The third statue shimmered into the room. 

“We present you each with a log of Yule, to burn our sacrifices upon.” Three Yule logs appeared and lit themselves before the statues with a flick of her wrist. “To the Maiden, we offer three hundred grains of wheat to recognize the goddess who began our stories.” The bag sitting in the corner floated over to burn itself with her words. “To the Mother, we offer three hundred day lillies to symbolize our gratitude for the goddess’ many gifts.” The day lillies in the corner began to throw themselves in the fire before the Mother one by one. “To the Crone, we offer three hundred carvings of wood to show we acknowledge that we shall all turn to ash and return to the goddess which has created us.” The carvings threw themselves into the fire before the Crone, and she kneeled before putting her hands together.

“Lady Hekate, Mother Goddess of Wix. We ask for the courage to change the things we can, the strength to accept that which we cannot, and the wisdom to know the difference.” Magic washed over them, and she felt the familiar warmth of her goddess Mother’s love. It was beautiful, ancient and powerful magic. 

It was breathtaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I wanted to get something out for Christmas. MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES!


	5. A Champion

She’d returned to Durmstrang for her last year only to find they were getting on a ship to go straight back to England. She promptly leveled the Headmaster with a deadpan stare before being swept up onto the deck by a boy in her year, Andrei. 

“If I’d known we were just to go back to England, I would’ve just met you there!” She squealed, being lifted onto the boy’s shoulder so she wasn’t jostled by the crowd. She fought to keep the smile off her face as the boys guffawed. She shook her head, fighting to look prim whilst she was seated on a broad shoulder. She was carried below deck, where she was let down so she could set up her own quarters. Alexei and Benji promptly took over the bed as she resized her trunk and set it down. A knock sounded at her door, and she turned to find Andrei there. 

“Serena, we need your help with the show we’re going to put on for the British gits.” She laughed and followed him to the dueling room, slipping an arm into his. 

“I’m British, you idiot.” She snarked back in perfect Norwegian. 

“No, you’re just a tall Goblin. No wonder, too, with the way you gamble.” He grumbled as she giggled and shushed him, forcing him into the training room.

* * *

Several impromptu reworked firework charms later, the boys finally felt they were ready to stun Hogwarts. She’d sighed and gone along with their plans with a slight smile, laughing when someone managed to catch on fire every now and again. The ship had surfaced again, and she’d been quick to march through the two lines of boys to make sure their coats were in place and that everyone had their staffs before taking her own and following the Headmaster out onto the deck. 

They marched cohesively, decidedly smart looking in their blood red uniforms. Karkaroff led them up toward the castle where they were quickly joined by girls in blue uniforms as they swept into the hall. They watched as the group of girls were beckoned in first as the Headmaster took his place behind the students. She readied herself, holding her staff delicately to begin firing off the spells. 

It was their turn next as they heard applause erupt from the hall, the caretaker opened the doors for them and she swiftly sent the boys into the hall with the tap of her staff against the stone. A fiery wyvern shot from her staff as she began marching in once the boys had gotten halfway down the aisle. She summoned the Hogwarts mascots with a click of her heel. 

As she marched, she watched as the lion succumbed and joined the wyvern first, followed by the eagle and the snake with the badger bringing up the rear. She saw the pleased looks of the Hufflepuffs as she approached the end of the aisle and turned on her heel as the Headmaster moved to embrace Dumbledore. To her delight, the wyvern returned to her and spread its wings above her before roaring and retreating into her staff. 

At the thunderous applause, she took her place with her classmates who looked rather triumphant. The Beauxbatons girls looked rather put off that their performance took a seat on the back burner, and she allowed a small smile to register on her lips. The boys were right to practice their entrance. 

She refused to pay attention to Dumbledore’s speech, instead listening to Andrei whisper to the others to start a betting pool on who’d be able to set the old man’s beard on fire first. By the time they were beckoned to join the other students for the feast, there were four hundred galleons on her. She took Andrei’s arm and she allowed herself to be led as she looked around the hall. 

She could feel eyes on her, but studiously ignored the crawling feeling on her skin as she was led over to the Slytherin table to sit and eat. The Durmstrang boys closed ranks around her, seeming to sense her mood as she shifted and forced herself to eat something. She was escorted back onto the boat the minute the feast ended. Whatever it was, she just couldn’t shake the feeling of something being inherently… wrong.

* * *

“And the Champion for Durmstrang is… Serena Potter!” 

She felt her blood freeze as her body moved to stand with the other champions of its own accord. She sent a brief look to Karkaroff, who looked just as alarmed as she felt. She shook her head subtly as she took her place, and she watched the man pale even further. Blood rushed into her ears as she was guided into a small room off the Great Hall. She had her wand in her hand immediately, casting the Patronus charm like her life depended on it. A silver unicorn burst from her wand tip, and she barely heard two gasps as she began barking in the Olde Tongue.

“Go to Mother and Father at the palace. Tell them to come to Hogwarts immediately with guards and a team of lawyers. I’ve been forcibly entered into the TriWizard Tournament and I need help. Tell them to prepare to shut the banks down.” The unicorn nodded and galloped through a wall and into the Great Hall to a chorus of more gasps. 

She turned to face the wall, a horrible silence coming over her. Her nails dug sharply into her palms, raising her fist to hover in front of the wall before finally making a decision and slamming her fist into the stone for all she was worth. Serena slid to her knees, fighting off tears as she brought her hands to her heart. She didn’t notice the ring of flowers surround her until she was enveloped in the warm magic of her Mother. 

“My child, you have been wronged.” The goddess wrapped her in her arms, the girl allowing her tears to fall free as she opened her eyes over her Mother’s shoulder. She found a field of roses surrounding them, and had she been a bystander, she would have noticed the white glow to her eyes that lit the tracks of her tears and the mist of stardust that looked to be embracing her.

“Mother, I don’t want to die in this tournament.” She whispered brokenly as she leaned into the goddess. Strong arms squeezed her gently as a hand smoothed over her raven hair. 

“You won’t die, my sweet child. I will not allow it. I will not allow those who want to harm you to do so.” A light kiss was pressed on her forehead as the goddess faded, leaving her in tears on the stone floor as immense magic washed over her. She could feel the waves of warmth and affection wash over her as a mark tattooed itself just below the center of her collar bone. 

A crescent moon, tilted upward to frame her face rested there now. Serena ran a hand over the tingling skin as she tried to gather herself. Wilted flowers lay around her in a perfect circle, and she looked up to find the teachers and headmasters of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, her fellow champions, and her parents and their guards staring at her with awe in their eyes. 

Her mother was the first to snap out of it, noting her tears and bleeding knuckles. She was wrapped in short arms, and swiftly buried her face in her mother’s shoulder to hide her tears. She heard her father begin to bark orders while her mother comforted her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“My poor Serena. Your father will fix this and then we’ll take you from this wretched place. I won’t allow you to compete, I won’t allow it.” The Gobliness spoke in the Olde Tongue, trying to comfort her adopted daughter, but the tension in Serena’s shoulders barely decreased. She could hear her father arguing with officials in the background, and she knew she’d be forced to compete. 

“I apologize, Your Majesty, but there’s nothing to be done.” She could hear the smug tone in Dumbledore’s voice and, apparently, so could her father. 

“Very well. Then by Royal Decree, the banks of England and the accounts of English wizards shall be shut down until my daughter has survived this… death trap, with no injuries to her person!” Her father seethed, and she watched as Dumbledore went several shades paler. Only one thought crossed her mind. 

Serves them right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know I haven’t posted in a while and honestly I’m so sorry. I’m going through sort of a slump right now with my depression and even doing basic things for myself is getting hard. I struggled a lot with this chapter, and I know it’s short, but hopefully the next one will be longer.


	6. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://omigod.tumblr.com/post/641221581229654016/serenas-school-yule-ball-look

She wasn’t prepared to fight a dragon. 

She didn’t even want to fight a dragon. The creature was one of her Mother’s creations, it was her child as well. Serena didn’t want to traumatize the poor creature, she didn’t want to accidentally destroy the dragon’s hatchlings. That they were making her do this was already barbaric, she refused to stoop that low. 

She’d ordered a simple, white sundress made for the first task. That was all she’d wear against one of her siblings, that, a string of pearls, and her favored pair of white pumps. If the dragon was going to kill her, she wouldn’t do any harm to it. Her unfound kin didn’t deserve that. 

Her mother had begun to weep when Serena had told her parents her plan, but she’d stood firm. She wouldn’t harm an innocent creature who didn’t know any better. 

So here she stood, in a tent, listening to the screaming crowds and the roars of a creature in distress. The other champions had looked at her as if she were insane, in only her sundress, pearls and pumps. When it was finally her turn, she stepped onto the rocky terrain and kept walking as she felt powerful wards wash over her as well as a charm to project her voice and the sounds within the arena. 

She didn’t see anything resembling a dragon, nor did she hear the distressed cries of a beast or the cheering of a fanatical crowd until a column of flames passed to her right, nearly scorching her as she stood firm. Purple eyes and black scales met her vision, along with the enchanted steel of a chain and collar wrapped about the dragon’s neck, tying her to the ground. As the serpent drew forward, Serena’s knees collapsed beneath her and her voice, although weak, began to echo into the air. 

“You’ve seen so much pain, haven’t you? Mother created you to be fearsome to behold and look at what they’ve done to you, to your children.” Tears began to fall onto pale cheeks as the dragon watched her, waiting. “You’ve been reduced to- to sport! Entertainment!” She growled, anger breaking through the waves of pain and sympathy she felt for her imprisoned sister. For that is what this creature was, her sister in magic. 

“They have chained you like a common animal instead of the glorious gift and precious treasure Mother has given to Gaia. This is not what Mother intended, not at all.” Serena raised a hand before faltering and dropping her head. 

“I weep for you, sister mine. I weep for our kin who are oppressed so. I weep as I know Mother does for all her creations that are tortured and caged. What can I do to change it? What can I do to change this world of sin and greed when no one looks to the most sacred power? What can I do when this world of ours is not worth saving? How can I continue-,”

She was cut off when a scaly snout pressed into her and lowered delicately into her lap. All this precious contact did was wrench a sob from her throat as she wrapped her arms about scales and leaned her head against the great face as warm puffs of air washed over her. She couldn’t see through her tears, and resigned to allow her eyes to close as she slumped against her Mother's creation. 

“I don’t want to die in this wretched tournament. My survival isn’t some spectacle to be fawned over.” She whispered softly. “And neither is yours. You deserve better, they all do.” She felt the dragon rumble soothingly and she laughed through her tears. “Oh, I see. We’ll run away, shall we? We’ll find a large cave and secret away every one of Mother’s creatures.” The laughter faded from Serena’s eyes and took on a more somber note as she stroked the charcoal scales of her twin soul. 

“Humanity doesn’t deserve Mother’s gifts and treasures, but Mother doesn’t see it that way. I wish- I wish that they’d recognize you as what you are. Our brothers and sisters. We’ve been given such a gift, I don’t understand why we wage wars against each other for the simplest of things. It all seems… so hollow to me, so trivial. Some would call me naive or idealistic, but what’s so wrong with that? What’s so wrong with wishing for our world to change? Light, Dark, Grey, there is no difference. They classify Mother like she’s something to be argued over, they fight over her like rabid dogs and it appalls me, Sister. 

“No one remembers that Mother gave them a gift, no one remembers that Mother has been so gracious and kind. They destroy her creations like they’re wrong, like they’re blemishes on Gaia’s complexion, when in reality it is they who cause those blemishes.” Her tears had long since faded as she absentmindedly traced patterns along the matte scales. 

“I am supposed to make this world better, but how am I supposed to do that if no one listens to me? I will not force a change that will just revert in a few hundred years, I will not give Mother and her precious creations false hope.” Serena sighed heavily, resting against the dragon for a moment longer before sliding away and rising to her feet. 

“I will do what must be done, Sister. Starting with you.” Nature came to her willingly, striking the chains from the dragon and bringing her the gilded egg as the crowd screamed silently in horror. Resting her forehead against the dragon’s snout, she sighed heavily.

“Nature will take you and your eggs somewhere you’ll be safe, somewhere you’ll be free.” She stepped away then, to watch as a sphere of vines began to curl around the dragon and her nest. 

“May we meet again in this or the next life, Sister. I pray for your happiness.”

A rift in the earth broke open and the vines carried her kin and her eggs down into the ground before the rift mended itself with no sign of what had occurred at all. She left the arena then, brushing flecks of dust from her skirt as she went and made her way back to the tent where an official and multiple teachers were waiting for her.

“You’ve released a damn dragon on the world!” Serena just groaned as an official for the tournament continued on his tirade. She was just about done with petty wizards who think their species is superior. No one stopped her when she stood and stormed into the arena, her magic crackling around her as she stood on the pitch. The wards around the space fell and her magic began to project her voice even as it made white peonies spring up in the form of her goddess Mother’s seal. 

It was silent, eerily so, as her hair lifted into the air as wind swept around her. Her eyes glowed with barely suppressed rage, and she focused on the quills reporters held that were jotting down every single word and action before breaking the embellishment charms on them. Her voice echoed as she spoke, her arms held out at her sides as her palms faced away from her. 

“Hear me, creatures and beings of Mother Magic. I, Serena, Blessed of Hekate, do hereby offer my unwavering protection to all of our Lady’s creatures.” She paused, her head swiveling as she took in the crowd. “Mankind, since receiving Mother’s blessing, have acted with little more than cruelty and greed. You have shamed our Mother, and proved yourselves unworthy of her gifts as you slaughter your brothers and sisters in magic. Every creature, from the greatest dragon to the youngest werewolf, is your brethren. Yet you wage wars against your kin as if Man is no better than common beasts.” 

“I call for an end to the needless bloodshed and extinction of beings. You have extinguished so many wonders from our world and I pity you. I pity your blindness, and I resent you for destroying Mother Magic herself so cruelly.”

“You chain and enslave those different from you, and it is sickening. You have destroyed the very thing Mother so admired in us when she blessed us. You have destroyed hope, peace and respect. You have killed off decency, kindness and selflessness. What has happened to make you so? What has turned you against one another? Why do you fight over Mother like dogs over a scrap of meat? You shame her, and you shame yourselves. Take my warning to heart, Mankind.”

“Take this warning and act upon it favorably in the eyes of your Mother, lest I be forced to secret away all that you hurt and torture. Take heed, Man, for wrath is one act granted to a Blessed.”

* * *

The Tournament officials wouldn’t allow anyone to travel home for Yule, so she found herself in her room on the Durmstrang ship putting on her ballgown for the school’s festivities. The matte sapphire blue gown layered with tulle and white lace fit her perfectly, going well with the sapphire necklace and earring she’d selected. With her rings, obsidian and ruby included, on her fingers, she slipped the pearl bracelet on her left wrist before draping a fur stole around her shoulders and stepping into a pair of white stilettos. 

To her relief, the skirts were able to push past the door frame and she quickly joined Andrei, who had agreed to take her to the event, on the deck. He escorted her faithfully to the castle, passing her stole to a House Elf before guiding her through the cotillion the officials had planned. 

It was… rather dull. Serena longed for the subtle thrill of Goblin thrown parties and the occasional duel that would break out every now and again. She missed her family, and had half a mind to challenge Dumbledore to a duel then and there if it would create an atmosphere similar to home. But she didn’t declare a duel, resigning herself to the stifling and moronic boredom that was this frivolous party.


End file.
